


Flare Blitz

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Gen, This relates to "Shadows Of Almia" btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a leftover experiment musing on Malva’s past, a new identity, and what may come of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flare Blitz

"Ice? Is it really you?!"

"Lavana?! Say it isn't so!"

Equally stunned eyes of blood-orange and sapphire stared at each other, their owners silently attempting to process what'd just occurred. Though they kept a reasonable distance, the two would practically feel each other's heated flesh once more. A chill raced down Malva's spine, part from warm nostalgia and part of cool, painful memories.

It seemed as though time stood still for the reunited teammates, lost in their revived relationship. As if in a trance, they stepped closer to one another, moving past other occupants in the cozy, little restaurant.

One occupant in particular took close notice, fingers rubbing his bearded chin in contemplation. Icy blue eyes scanned them intently, but he saw no harm in allowing the two to catch up. Nor did his other lovely companion, who also looked on with an amused glint in her silver eyes.

In a fit of reignited delight, Ice and Malva reached out to each other, embracing tightly. Arms wrapped around the Almian native, drawing him achingly close to herself. As they stood, pressed against one another, Ice murmured against her ear, asking of her recent whereabouts.

Perhaps it'd been fate coaxing Malva to reconcile with her past that lead to their turn of events. After all, lunch at a new sushi shop in Lumiose seemed innocuous enough for the trio. None thought much of the restaurant's name, Dim Sum Delicacies.

It seemed like a perfectly reasonable title for such an eatery; Malva even joked it reminded her of Almia's past scourge, which was quickly brushed off as a coincidence. Either way, she, Lysandre and Serena had already arranged to dine there that afternoon. Neither of them wanted to waste that opportunity, and so they arrived in the little shop, passing through clear, glass doors.

Its interior brought to mind the Sushi High Roller across the way, sleekly modern, yet kissed with touches of traditional Kanto aesthetic. While the two explored the clean, glistening space, the sharp, tantalizing scent of sushi rice and various seafood wafted in the air. Those appetizing aromas were enough to rouse their curiosity and hunger even more so.

"Wow, what's your story, man?" Ice asked, his curious sapphire orbs raking up and down Lysandre's towering form. "You look like you've got a mean tale of your own!" His old associate had a point: Team Flare's ex-Leader did have an uncanny animal magnetism about himself. Try as he may, he couldn't peel his eyes away from his new companion. In her own haze, Serena stared at the lot of them, bewildered to the extent of their past connection.

"A bit like Malva's, I suppose," the other man answered him, giving a half-hearted shrug. "The survivor of a grand disaster, risen like burnt ashes like Entei. It's given me a lot to think about, actually." His auburn brow was slightly furrowed, accompanied by a sorrowful frown. An air of contemplation had fallen upon his frame, causing all to stand in silence for a moment.

Unwilling to make their situation any more tense, Ice pulled away from his former colleague, cool eyes boring through her form. "Why stand around talking about it, though?" he asked aloud, his request floating over to the pair. With a hand raised up, he motioned to a nearby table, open for all to sit at. "Come on, let's sit and talk, okay?"

At his suggestion, the trio stepped forward and eased into the empty space. As they sunk into the surrounding booth, crimson leather fell against their forms, soft to the touch. While all waited for a waiter to attend to their group, Serena leaned on her beloved, golden locks falling against his side. His greater concerns roused, Lysandre held her close, his icy orbs upon Malva and Ice.

The two embraced yet again, their own eyes locked on each other as they chattered to themselves. Their talk seemed imbued with a familiar longing, a deep regret, which shook Lysandre to his deepest core. His eyes grew blank, thoughts racing upon his own misgivings and what Malva had related of her time in Team Dim Sum. "I suppose we're not so different," he mused inwardly, his focus shifting to the waiter who approached their table. "All in it for the greater good, or so it seemed."

As he kept up his thoughts, Serena fixed her gaze forward, knowing all too well his pennant for distraction in such matters. Below her lay a laminated menu, its cover depicting a grand platter of assorted sushi and specialized items. Its smooth surface in hand, she called out, capturing a tidy waiter's attention. When the other man approached their table, Ice's focus shifted to him, though Malva continued to prattle on. In part embarrassed for her obliviousness, Lysandre drew forward, his mouth open to restrain her talk. 

The sentiment now shared by their companions, they pair chimed in, attempting to be heard over their discussion. "Hey, hey, cool it! The waiter's here!" Serena exclaimed, her voice clear and sharp to cut through their chatter. "Sir, the Dim Sum Deluxe looks good; How about that, all?" Suddenly humbled by her presence and request, all fell silent, only nodding in the affirmative. With a genial nod back, their waiter gave them a quick wave and wrote down their order. Before he vanished from sight, the younger woman inquired him of a different matter, on hushed breath.

Though the others had no hint of what it entailed, they remained fixed on each other, sure that her request was reasonable. When the waiter stepped away, back into the kitchen, their talk resumed, now more loud and impassioned than before. 

A flurry of questions and chatter flew about, its targets shifting on a whim. On occasion, Malva spoke up to clarify any issue her guests may have had regarding her past. Likewise, Lysandre and Serena did the same for Ice, who returned the favor. When all had sorted out their other-world afflictions, their talk shifted to more casual things, of lingering thoughts and regrets.

As it remained, all kept up their lively banter, allowing gaps for their companions to speak on their own tribulations. In these lulls, Lysandre relayed the sordid tale of his Team, the likes of which had pulled Malva to his side. Like a ball being struck about, the women's eyes followed his every movement, silver and blood-orange flashes all about. The further he elaborated on his plight, the more relaxed his demeanor became.

The all too familiar stoic aura upon his features softened, his scowl replaced by a soft, tender smile. As he gazed at Malva and Serena, an appreciative aura ran through his senses, thankful they remained alongside him after his fall from grace. Though he couldn't speak for Ice personally, he felt the other shared his notion, glad that Malva shared his pain and adored him after all this time.

Though they still waited for their meal, the group managed to obtain some libations to pass their time with. It was with these that the younger woman was able to process all she'd heard from her elders. With a glass in hand, she handed it to Lysandre, who gladly accepted it. As he drank in its contents, she grinned to herself, her own restraint having faded long ago.

"Oh, for Xerneas' sake," Serena managed to breathe out, her voice clearly slurred from the liquor she'd drunk. Numerous miniature glasses lay beneath her, joined by their given bottles of sake and Shuckle Juice. Her silver orbs scanned the forms of her companions, their backs to the booth's leather. "Is there anyone here who *isn't* supposed to be 'dead'?"

"No, so shut it, okay?" Malva replied back with a fiery glare. The other woman knew that look all too well and shrank back in her seat. A hand was raised in the air, signalling she had no ill intentions. As Serena grew entranced by her raised fingers, she followed their patch as they wriggled through their opulent surroundings. "Anyway, you were saying, Ice?"

"Oh, right," he stammered out, only part aware of the waiter's presence through his nostalgic musings. "Anyway, after Mr. Hall left on probation, Altru's been working on alternate energy. Me and Isaac work hard, but we-" The man's voice trailed into a flurry of speech, the likes of which enthralled his colleague into silent fascination. While he stared at Malva, thoughts centering themselves, their guests peered head on, a chartreuse pompadour catching the artificial light.

Though taken back by his garish appearance, they glanced below, where his square face and rounded form became visible. Clad in similar attire as their waiter, all they could presume was that he was of their ranks. Before either could ask of his presence, he leaned forward to place a large platter on their table. "As I live and breathe," he crooned to their group, eyes darting to Malva. "It's Lavana! Oh, when they said you came, I just had to see for myself!"

With a loud clatter, their meal met the table, its lush delicacies gleaming in the soft light. While Lysandre and Serena were eager to dive into it, they sat wary, fretful for Malva's well-being. The woman herself appeared steady in her convictions, though no less disgusted by his presence. "Yes, Wheeler, it's me," she shot back, fiery gaze boring through her tinted glasses. Their spark was amplified by its cover, seeming like it could burn through his form. "Don't make a fuss, I'm just here for lunch with some friends, okay?"

The query on her lips, she pulled away from Ice and slid out of their booth. Though the other man stood close by, the growing pain in her limbs forced her to stretch them out. As she did so, Malva walked around him until she reached Lysandre's side. Icy eyes set open, he glared at her other colleague, his sight just as aghast as hers was. On swift steps, Wheeler followed behind her, eyes at her hair and back.

"Oh, for Arceus' sake," Ice grumbled under his breath as he jerked up out of his seat. With no time wasted, he stood behind his colleague, wary eyes upon Wheeler's frame. His hand rose up, ready to restrain his more rowdy co-worker. "Man, she didn't want you then, and she don't want you now! Right, Lava?" Her gaze cast below, Malva merely nodded back, her senses paralyzed by shock and dismay.

"Well, I know, but won't you dine with us again?" Wheeler asked out loud, his lecherous gaze set straight on Malva's sensuous form. "I mean, I don't know about them, but it's been great seeing *all* of you again!" Though she stood above him, he couldn't help but reach up to her, as he'd done in Dim Sum. His clammy hands reflexively reached out to touch her leg, forcing her to jab him with her elbow. Before the shifty man could fully grab her, Ice sharply pulled him back.

"I don't know, guys," Malva replied, turning her glare towards Wheeler. With a loud huff, she turned back to her companions, rolling her livid eyes in disgust. "You've built a lovely place here. it's just, I'd rather not be ogled by Bidoof-nut over there-" Growing more appalled by their fellow underling's behavior, Ice shot him a glare as well, muttering under his breath to keep his hands to himself.

"But all the same," she pressed on, eyes on the tray Wheeler had given them. "I'm spread awful thin as is." As the woman shifted from her spot, rows of wrapped sushi and bare sashimi lay it their ceramic holder. "I'm an Elite now, I've got Holo Caster reports and Team Flare junk to take care of-" In an instant, Malva was fully centered once more, shaking her hair and glasses back into place.

"Nonsense, we'll always have you, 'Lavana'," Wheeler stated with a coarse, dripping enthusiasm. Licking his lips, the man's roaming hands reached Lysandre this time, gently pushing him towards Malva. "And now you're off to greater things, so I'll leave you be!" As she fell against his free side, she grasped his arm, clutching it as tightly as Serena had. Her superior's mighty form against hers, she instantly felt at ease, secure in her turbulent past and the wonderful future it had lead to.


End file.
